


Touch Me

by highkingmariot



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sex Dreams, bondage (light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkingmariot/pseuds/highkingmariot
Summary: Eliot walks in on Quentin talking in his sleep and decides to take advantage of the situation. Prompted by sadlittlenerdking





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rizcriz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/gifts).



> Written for sadlittlepeachesandplums for The Magicians Rec Center follower milestone giveaway. The prompt was for Eliot to walk in on Quentin while he's having a sex dream, and then she asked me to involve Todd because of course she did. Enjoy!

_Pressing his lips together between his teeth to keep his moan in the back of his throat, Quentin pulled distractedly at the binds that held his arms around his back. He hadn’t expected them to give – Eliot knew his way around a knot, and the silk tie was the perfect combination of smooth material and firm pressure around his wrists._

_It wasn’t as uncomfortable as the tightness in his jeans, which Eliot hadn’t let him remove or even unzip before he’d tied him to the chair beside the bed. He lifted his hips, seeking some kind of friction even if it was just against his own clothes, and then froze when Eliot lifted his head to stare him down. “I thought I told you to be still.”_

_Taking a deep breath to try and steady himself, Quentin nodded. “Right,” he murmured. “Sorry.”_

_Eliot’s face was deadly serious but the light in his eyes told him just how much he was enjoying this, and Quentin resisted the urge to squirm again. Eliot returned his gaze to the man stretched out before him, tilting his head thoughtfully. “We wouldn’t want to have to stop, would we, Todd?”_

_Todd’s eyelids fluttered closed, his head thrown back on the pillow, and Quentin could only imagine whatever clever thing Eliot had done with the fingers he had inside of him to cause that reaction. “Oh god, please don’t st- oh – ahh…” His voice bit off into a moan as Eliot wrapped his mouth around his cock once more, taking him in fully before slowly, slowly drawing back, lips tight around him, and both the sight and Todd’s whimper went straight to Quentin’s cock. He didn’t think he’d been this hard in his life._

_Pulling back, Eliot pressed his lips to the side of Todd’s cock in what was almost a chaste kiss. “I think our Q is feeling a little left out.” Blinking, Todd lifted his head to look down at Eliot, and when he did Eliot threw a sly grin Quentin’s way. “Tell me, Quentin. What should I do next?”_

* * *

Reaching the top of the stairs, Eliot pulled Margo close against his side. “So who are we going to bribe to finish our papers for us?” he asked, his lips against her hair. It wasn’t their fault that the work had been so boring they’d got none of it done.

Pulling away, Margo smirked up at him. “Bribe… blackmail. I have a few people who owe me favours.” Giving his hand a squeeze, she kept hold of it as she stepped away, only letting it drop when she moved out of reach. “We’ll work it out in the morning.”

“Night, Bambi,” he said with a laugh, but she was already rounding the corner and out of sight. Eliot hesitated at the top of the stairs. He knew that he should probably just go to his room, that it was late and he had to be awake at some sort of reasonable time tomorrow, that Quentin would probably be asleep at this hour. But his bed would be cold and Quentin’s warm, and even if he was asleep, the thought of curling around him and waking up beside him was far too enticing to pass up.

Bypassing his own room, he approached Quentin’s door instead, taking care to be quiet. He opened the door, stepped inside and turned quickly to close it as gently as he could, and above the quiet click of the door closing he heard a soft moan behind him.

His breath catching in his throat, Eliot turned into the bedroom, but it was too dark to see anything on the bed other than a rough shape under the quilt. A slow smile of disbelief and delight spread across his face. _Is he…?_ But despite his care to be quiet, he would have made enough noise for Quentin to hear him and even if he hadn’t, surely he would have stopped when he noticed the light from the hallway when he’d slipped into the room. Another moan reached his ears, this one slightly louder than the first, and Eliot took a step closer to the bed, twisting his fingers to light the candles that he knew would be scattered around the room.

With the warm light from the candles, Eliot could make out Quentin more clearly in the bed. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, and although his body shifted restlessly underneath the quilt, there was no tell-tale rhythmic movements around his crotch. He was still asleep, Eliot realised. And dreaming about –

“Mmm, Eliot.”

His grin was immediate at the breathy sound of his name falling from Quentin's lips. It didn't matter how much he explored Quentin's body, or the obvious delight Quentin took in exploring his - the thought that he was worked up by him even in his sleep both sent a thrill through him and a warm spread of affection.

He took a few steps closer until he stood beside the edge of the bed and then he hovered there, watching Quentin carefully. He usually looked so peaceful when he slept, but now his brow was furrowed and his eyes moved back and forth beneath his eyelids. Eliot wondered if that meant he was closer to a deep sleep or waking, and then felt a thrill of anticipation as he considered how long Quentin would stay asleep with some… extra attention. He felt his own cock stirring at the thought, and looked forward to some attention there himself. He reached down to grab the edge of the quilt, hoping that just removing that wouldn't wake him up because where was the fun in that?

“Wait,” Quentin murmured, and Eliot froze. “Like… yes, like that, oh - oh, Todd…”

_Todd?!_

Eliot pulled back slightly, staring down at Quentin with wide eyes, feeling… something. Confused and appalled just about summed it up. Quentin was dreaming about him _and_ Todd? _That_ couldn't be right. What the hell place did Todd have in Quentin's sex dreams? He wasn't even mad, just… _Todd?_

The thought was pushed aside when Quentin's lips parted, his face scrunching up prettily. “Please, oh - El, please let me…” His words dissolved into another quiet groan, and Eliot couldn't stop himself. Whatever (whoever) Quentin was dreaming about, the opportunity was too good to pass up, especially with the way his breathing was picking up.

Carefully, Eliot pulled the blanket back, keeping his movements slow as he lowered it at the foot of the bed and sat down beside Quentin. He was lying on his back, one hand on his stomach and the other restless on the bottom sheet, and Eliot stretched out beside him, curling his legs up on the bed and supporting his weight with his right hand by Quentin's head. Quentin was wearing only underwear which did nothing to hide his obvious erection, and Eliot’s amusement at the whole situation faded into _want_ at the sight.

His mouth suddenly dry, he touched his fingers to Quentin’s shoulder and trailed them lightly, so lightly down his body, over his chest, brushing against his hardened nipple, down his stomach, watching Quentin’s body roll under his touch. Quentin’s hand twitched as Eliot neared it, dropping down to his side, and he cast a quick look up at his face to make sure he was still asleep before he let the tips of his fingers brush against the top of his underwear. Quentin shivered, sighing quietly.

Surprised that he hadn’t woken yet, Eliot trailed his fingers back and forth over the sensitive skin between his hips for a few seconds before reaching down lower and cupping him gently through the soft cotton of his underwear. Quentin’s hips lifted into the touch as a louder moan fell from his lips, and Eliot immediately knew he was done playing around. Licking his lips, he hooked his fingers under the edge of his underwear and tugged them down just enough to pull him free, wrapping his hand firmly around his length.

Quentin whimpered, he _whimpered_ , as he started to stroke him slowly. “Eliot,” he said, his voice thin and desperate, then “ _oh_ ,” with a sharp intake of breath, and Eliot turned his head to see Quentin’s eyes finally open, his mouth working silently, his cheeks flushed red. Feeling a rush of… of desire, sure, and power too, he grinned down at him but didn’t pause, just continued to stroke him with those steady movements. Quentin’s eyes were wide. “How – fuck. Oh my god. How long –“

“Long enough,” he said lightly, as Quentin’s head fell heavily back against the pillow. He was flushed and fidgety, and Eliot wondered how close he was. Wondered if he was so worked up from his dream that he might have come in his sleep if he hadn’t been interrupted. “Wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?”

He watched as Quentin’s throat worked until he swallowed. “I think you probably have… some idea.”

Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, he rolled his thumb over the head of his cock on the upstroke, and was rewarded with a groan. “I want you to tell me.”

Quentin reached for his wrist, but Eliot sat up long enough to pull his hand away before stretching out on his side beside him, being careful not to falter in his movements as he did so. “Fuck,” Quentin breathed. “You were – I was tied up, and you were… you were making me tell you what to do.”

 _Interesting_. “You were begging.”

His eyes sliding closed, Quentin thrust up into his hand. Eliot considered holding him down and teasing him further, but decided against it. He just _really_ wanted to see his face when he came.

“I really wanted you to touch me,” Quentin said, opening his eyes and looking up at him, somehow managing to look defiant and needy all at the same time. His brows were drawn together, his breathing heavy, and Eliot couldn’t imagine _not_ touching him.

“Like this?” he asked, trying to sound indifferent and failing completely thanks to the cry that left Quentin’s lips when he twisted his wrist.

“Yes, like –“

Unable to stop himself, he leaned in and kissed him, _finally_ , and Quentin’s mouth under his was hot and desperate, one hand clinging to his shoulder while the other buried itself in his hair, trying to pull him on top of him. Eliot resisted. Barely. He was so hard he was aching with it, and regretting the decision to tease rather than to strip naked and fuck him into the bed. Almost. That could come later. Right now… He picked up the pace of his hand, jerking Quentin off with quick, deliberate strokes, swallowing the sounds Quentin made.

Eventually he pulled back enough to let him breathe, mouthing his way along Quentin’s jaw before pulling back far enough that he could see his face. He looked… wrecked. Good. “So. Are you going to tell me what Todd was doing?

Quentin’s eyes widened, his pretty flush turning into a red hot burn. “Oh my god,” he gasped, even as his hips started to stutter.

“It’s so cute that you’re embarrassed,” he said, his eyes flickering down over Quentin’s heaving chest, his tensing stomach before returning to his face. “But right now you’re going to come for me.”

Eliot felt heat rush through him, watching hungrily as Quentin’s face contorted. His body stiffened, his hips jerking upwards, a long, low moan falling from his lips as wet heat spilled over Eliot’s fist. Quentin thrust up into his grip a few more times before his jaw slackened, his shoulders falling back onto the bed. He honestly had no idea how delicious he looked when he came, and it drove Eliot crazy. Dropping his hand to Quentin’s stomach, Eliot leaned in and kissed him hungrily, cupping his face with his other hand and stroking his thumb across his cheek.

“Fuck, El.”

Grinning against his lips, he kissed him again, and knew he would never get enough of this. “Trust me, I’m going to, but I thought I’d give you a few minutes first.”

* * *

Sweat-slick and panting, Eliot fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes and enjoying the complete and utter bonelessness that came post-orgasm. Quentin lifted his arm to slip underneath it and Eliot did one better, rolling onto his side and curling around him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. “You’re allowed to go back to sleep now,” he said graciously, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

Snorting quietly, Quentin pulled the quilt up over them and settled against him. His breathing slowly started to even out, but after a few minutes Eliot realised he was still tense against his, and it pulled at Eliot uncomfortably. He pulled back enough to see Quentin’s face. “Hey. What’s with… all this?” he said quietly, nodding down to indicate… well, Quentin.

Quentin rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. Eliot didn’t think he was going to answer, either, until – “Look, I’m sorry, okay?” His eyes darted away, apparently picking a spot on Eliot’s chest and staring holes into it. “It’s not like I actually want anyone else but you. I can’t help what I dream about… and I’ve never thought of Todd like that before –“

“You think I care who you dream about?” he said, cutting him off. Smiling at him incredulously, he nudged Quentin with his hip and he tilted his head back again until he met his eyes with obvious reluctance. Taking his face in both of his hands, he kissed him gently, parting his lips and deepening the kiss until he finally relaxed against him. Giving him one last quick kiss, he pulled back enough to look him in the eyes, forcing his face into something serious. “But if you’re going to dream about us having a threesome, can you _please_ insert someone more interesting than _Todd_?”


End file.
